


Birthday

by Gaygent37



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Anal Sex, Baker Dick, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Chocolate Sauce, Fluff, Food Porn, Food Sex, Frosting, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Oblivious Dick, Pining, Rimming, Secret Crush, Self-Doubt, Shy Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Jason smirked and approached the counter. He leaned against the display glass. "Morning, Dickie," he said in that sexy, sexy voice. "How's my favorite baker?"





	Birthday

The bells on the doors jingled, and Dick glanced up. His breath caught in his throat. "H-Hey, Jason!"

Jason smirked and approached the counter. He leaned against the display glass. "Morning, Dickie," he said in that sexy, sexy voice. "How's my favorite baker?"

Dick laughed breathlessly, and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. He shoved his hands into his pockets to avoid fidgeting with them. "I'm- I'm good, yeah. Really... good. Um, how're you today?"

Jason laughed, his eyes twinkling mischievously in a way that made Dick's throat dry. "Well, seeing that I'm about to have a cup of your fresh brewed coffee, I'm great," he said. 

Dick blushed. "Anything else with that?"

"Mm, do I smell fresh muffins, Dickie?" Jason grinned and gave Dick a sideways glance. " _Blueberry_  muffins?"

"Uh, well, I just brought some out of the oven before you came in."

"Yeah, snag one of those for me, will ya? Thanks, sugar. I'll also take one of those sinful chocolate croissants," Jason said. He pulled out his wallet and handed Dick a ten. "Keep the change, Dickie."

Dick swallowed hard and nodded. "Th-Thanks." He quickly turned around to make Jason's coffee and to hide the furious blush that had rose onto his face. 

"You make birthday cakes, right?" Jason asked. 

"Y-Yeah, I do," Dick said. He poured the cream into the shape of a heart and smiled to himself. He put the cap on the cup, hiding away the little secret Jason did not have to know about. 

He turned and pushed the coffee over to Jason. He then ducked into the back to grab a fresh muffin. He gave it a second thought and placed another muffin into the baggie. He also grabbed a chocolate croissant and handed the bag to Jason.

"It's my birthday next week," Jason explained. "And I've never had one of your cakes before," he said. His eyes flicked up from the cake menu to look at Dick. "Any recommendations?" he asked.

Dick felt a bit faint. He grabbed the counter. Remain professional, Grayson. "Well, I can make the cakes any flavor, so it really is the designs you want. Those are most just for kids or weddings and stuff. You can, um, customize your cake if you want."

Jason's eyes lit up. "Can I?" His grin grew, stretching across his face like the smile on the Cheshire Cat. "Am I... allowed to help out with making this cake?"

"What- What do you mean?" Dick asked. Did he forget to turn the oven off? It was _really_ hot in here. Maybe it was just Jason.

"Teach me how you make your cakes, Dickie," Jason purred. He pulled out one of the muffins and took a delicate bite. He let out a lewd moan that made Dick jump, and he was immensely glad he had on an apron that covered his crotch. "I want to know your secret."

"I- I-"

"Just for me? An... early birthday present," Jason said.

"O-Okay, I guess," Dick said. "When do you want the cake done?"

"Well," Jason said. "My birthday party is this Saturday evening, so is it okay if I swing by in the morning? Will that be enough time?"

Dick nodded mutely, unable to look at the way Jason's throat moved with each swallow. 

"Thanks, sugar," Jason said. He pushed himself off of the glass and grabbed his food. He gave Dick a wink. "I'm a huge fan of red velvet with that thick, creamy frosting of yours, by the way."

The bells jingled again, and Jason was gone. 

~

"That's a lot of extra batter," Jason said, eyeing the batter that was left over in the bowl. 

Dick wiped his hands on his apron. "Yeah, it is," he said. "Are you sure you measured everything right correctly?"

Jason nodded. "Absolutely sure."

Dick shrugged. "Oh, well. Don't want to waste it. We can make a smaller cake, and I'll put it up for display." He turned and found Jason sucking on his finger. His next words died in his mouth. Jason let his finger pop out with a loud _slurp_. 

"It's really good!" Jason said. "Wanna try?"

"That's not- That's not sanitary, Jason," Dick managed to say. "You're contaminating the..." he trailed off as Jason swiped his finger in there again and let the thick ribbons of batter dribble onto his tongue. “Fuck," he said quietly under his breath. 

"Something wrong, Dickie?" Jason asked innocently, sucking his finger clean again. 

"I- you-"

"I, what?" Jason teased. Then, he grabbed the bowl. “C’mon, help me get this into a baking pan.”

Dick wordlessly found a six inch baking pan and they poured the batter into the pan. Jason held the bowl while Dick scraped it down with a spatula. Jason held the bowl with both hands so that Dick had to awkwardly reach between his arms to scrape down the bowl. Dick popped the cake into the oven with the other two cakes and turned around to find Jason sneaking the last bits of batter again.

Jason gave Dick a smile, his finger still lodged in his mouth. "You've got frosting on your forehead, Dickie."

"I- I do?" Dick wiped at his forehead. Indeed, the back of his hand came away with a white smear. "Did I get it?"

Jason just snorted harder. "No, you made it worse. C'mere, silly. Let me."

Dick made his way around the table and let Jason reach up and swipe the frosting off of his forehead. He stuck it into his mouth and sucked that finger clean as well. 

"There," Jason said. "All better," he purred.

Dick’s eyes were wide, staring at Jason in disbelief. Does Jason just eat _everything_?

“Only the tasty things from my favorite baker,” Jason answered to the question Dick had voiced aloud instead of in his head.

His hands dropped to Dick's hips and pulled him forward a bit, pulling them flush to each other. "Is that a rolling pin in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Jason whispered against Dick's ear. His teeth tugged at Dick's earlobe, and Dick went stiff in Jason's arms. 

"J-Jason...? What are you... doing?" Dick gasped as Jason started kissing and sucking on his neck.

“Tasting my birthday present,” Jason murmured, his breath ghosting over a wet spot on Dick’s neck. “Tastes good.”

Jason’s kisses trailed up Dick’s jaw and to the corner of his lips. Jason reached up and turned Dick’s head towards him to kiss him square on the mouth.

“Mmph!” Dick let out a muffled sound of surprise. Jason took this chance to dive in a little deeper, tongue sliding into Dick’s mouth.

Dick could taste the sweet cake batter and the faint remnants of cream cheese frosting. But it was not overwhelming enough for Dick to lose the taste that was just Jason. He went pliant and let Jason ravage his mouth.

They continued to make out sloppily, pressed against the metal tabletop. Jason’s hands slipped under Dick’s apron and started unbuttoning the white button-up he usually wore to work. Large, calloused hands touched Dick’s bare chest, thumbs grazing over Dick’s nipple.

He gasped out, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back. “J-Jay… this isn’t-”

Jason pinched Dick’s right nipple. “Isn’t a good idea?” Jason purred. “I think it’s a _fantastic_ idea, Dickie. One of my best ideas yet.” He rolled his hips up against Dick’s, grinding the bulge in his jeans against the one hidden behind Dick’s apron. “Been waiting for months for my birthday to come around and do this,” he said breathlessly, slipping his hands under Dick’s shirt as he said that.

He pulled Dick’s shirt off and tossed it behind him.

He then reached for Dick’s jeans, pulling the belt out slowly and rather seductively. It was unfair that Jason could undress someone else and look sexy.

He threw the belt away as well. Dick winced as it went clattering into a stack of metal bowls and they all went tumbling to the ground.

“We’ll deal with that later,” Jason whispered in Dick’s ear. He popped the button on Dick’s jeans and slipped his hand inside. “Mm, _not_ a rolling pin after all,” he said.

Dick let out a soft, needy gasp as Jason palmed his hard cock through his briefs.

“Jeans off, Dickie,” Jason said. “I want you in just your apron. My good little baker.”

Dick regretted wearing his favorite pair of jeans, the ones that hugged his legs like they were a second skin. While they did flatter his greatest assets, they also took a lot of embarrassing wiggling and struggling to get on and off.

Thankfully, Jason did not say anything when he shimmied and tugged for a full minute minutes to get his jeans off of himself. He finally peeled it off of himself and was left standing in in his tight briefs, his blue apron, and a bright red blush on his face.

Jason just smiled. “God, that was hot, watching you struggle,” he said. “Is that weird?”

Dick just blushed harder. He hooked his thumbs under the elastic band of his briefs and slowly slid them down and stepped out of them. Now he was standing stark naked, save for his apron, in front of Jason, who was still fully dressed.

“Fuck,” Jason said appreciatively, under his breath. “Turn for me, Dickie.”

Dick did a slow turn. He did not make it all the way around because Jason grabbed him and tugged them together again. Dick’s bare ass was now pressed against the Jason’s still clothed crotch. The rough material of Jason’s jeans chafed against Dick’s delicate ass, but that only made it all the hotter. He moaned.

He followed it with a pathetic whine. “Jay…”

Jason’s breath was hot against his ear. “That’s it, Dickie,” he breathed. “Mmm, you gonna to show me what you can do with that pretty ass of yours?”

Dick rolled back against Jason.

Just then, the timer for the cakes went off, startling Dick.

“Oh, shit,” he said, reaching over the table to grab the oven mitts. Jason kept his hands on Dick’s hips, holding him back. “Jay, I gotta get the cakes out.”

“I don’t mind making another batch,” Jason said.

“They’ll burn,” Dick said urgently. Finally, Jason let go of him. Dick hurried over and pulled open the oven door. He was using the bottom oven since his top oven had been under maintenance. Dick bent over, knowing fully well he was giving Jason full view of his ass. Dick quickly grabbed one of the cake pans and brought it out, setting it onto the table before reaching for the other.

“They’re perfect!” he said proudly, shucking the mitts off.

He barely got the oven off before he was spun around again, right back into Jason’s arms. Jason pulled him into a rough kiss. Dick was a much more eager participant this time around. He propped his arms up on Jason’s shoulders, and he let the man dominate his mouth.

“That mouth of yours,” Jason panted as he pulled back, his pupils blown wide. “Filthy, Dickie. Absolutely filthy. I _like_ it.”

Dick blushed. Then, his smile became coy. “I can do much more than just kiss,” he said.

Jason’s eyebrows rose slowly. “Oh? I wouldn’t mind a sample…”

Dick dropped to his knees, his hand sliding down Jason’s front. He shivered as he felt the muscles from underneath the thin shirt. He started undoing Jason’s belt, glancing up to watch Jason’s reaction.

Jason just leaned back against the table and spread his legs a bit farther. Dick undid Jason’s jeans and pulled them down to his thighs. Then, he reached into Jason’s boxers to pull out the hard length he had been salivating after since Jason walked into his bakery six months earlier.

He held it in his hand for a few seconds, just stroking it gently. Jason did not have the longest cock Dick had ever encountered, but it was definitely up there in thickness. Dick had to swallow before opening his mouth, just in case he started drooling.

Flickering his eyes up to Jason once more, locking their eyes together, Dick opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. He slowly licked around the pink head of Jason’s cock. Jason let out a breathy hiss. Dick was a little more encouraged by that and he took Jason’s cock into his mouth, still rolling his tongue around, brushing over Jason’s slit. He sucked hard to get the few drops of precum that had beaded up at the tip of Jason’s cock.

He wrapped his hands around the base of Jason’s cock and started slowly stroking, all the while, working more of Jason’s cock down his throat.  
  
“Mhmm, _fuck_ , that’s good,” Jason said. He threaded his hands in Dick’s hair. “Sorry, Dickie, but I can’t really wait much longer.”

His grip tightened in Dick’s hair, and he thrust up into Dick’s mouth completely. Dick choked in surprise at first, gagging loudly, which only made Jason twitch harder in his mouth.

Dick grabbed the back of Jason’s thighs and held on as Jason fucked his throat. He could feel spit dripping down his chin and landed on the floor and on his apron. Underneath the apron, his legs were spread wide in his kneeling position, and his cock was leaking onto the ground.

This made Dick all the hornier. He looked up at Jason, at the way his head was thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut. Dick did his best to suck at Jason’s cock, humming quietly around it, sending more vibrations up the thick length.

Suddenly, Jason pulled back. “Fuck!” he cried. A thick strand of spit connected Dick’s mouth to the head of Jason’s cock. Jason squeezed the base of his cock, grimacing for a second. “Sorry, sorry,” he said. “Just- Didn’t want to come so soon.”

Dick smiled and licked his lips. “S’okay,” he promised. “I don’t want you coming just quite yet either.”

Jason gave a breathy laugh. “Good,” he said. “Because the fun is just starting. Bend over the table for me, will you?”

Dick got to his feet, his face flushing when he saw the small puddle of pre underneath where he was kneeling. He stumbled past Jason, who gave his ass a gentle but loud slap as he passed. Dick crashed forward onto the table in surprise, sending a bowl of hot chocolate ganache spraying over his lower face, neck, and slowly dripping down his chest.

“God, you’re such a mess, Dickie,” Jason said. “Such a cute, sexy, mess that’s all _mine_ to clean up.”

Jason grabbed the chocolate ganache bowl, and started pouring the chocolate out. It fell onto Dick’s shoulder blades, and Dick arched as the hot, thick chocolate hit his skin. It ran down the crease between his shoulders and towards the small of his back, where Jason was waiting with a wicked grin.

He stuck his tongue out and swiped at the river of chocolate, swirling his tongue and painting Dick’s back with the bittersweet goodness.

Jason let out a loud moan, and he attached his lips to the place right above Dick’s ass, where there was a slight tan line, probably because Dick walked around shirtless all summer. Jason’s cock throbbed appreciatively at that thought.

He continued to draw the chocolate lower and lower, also dribbling some of it onto Dick’s cheeks.

“Look at you, getting all dirty for me to clean up,” Jason said, licking his lips and watching the chocolate slide of Dick’s skin. “You want me to clean you up?”

“Yes, yes, Jay,” Dick panted. “Make me all clean again, please.”

Jason laughed. “My pleasure,” he rumbled delightfully. He got down again, catching the line of chocolate just as it was about to drip off the swell of Dick’s ass. He pulled Dick’s cheeks apart, cleaning all the chocolate away, but all the while avoiding the place Dick wanted him to clean the most.

Dick whined high in his throat and stuck his ass back more. “Jay-”

Jason denied him no longer.

He swirled his tongue around the tight ring of muscle and created a seal over it with his lips, sucking hard. Dick gave a shout of surprise, and his hands curled into fists. He saw stars with how good it felt.

Jason smiled into the cleft of Dick’s ass and continued to lick deeper, going as far as to push the tip of his tongue into Dick’s hole, slowly working him open.

“Jay- Jason,” Dick gasped out. “I’m not- I’m not going to last long if you-”

Jason pulled away. “Okay, okay,” he breathed out, panting slightly from the lack of breath. “’m going to prep you, okay?”

“I don’t- I don’t have lube,” Dick gasped out.

Jason reached over him and grabbed the bowl of frosting. “Good thing we can substitute.”

“I don’t think that’s sani _tary- shit_!”

Jason inserted one finger easily into Dick. “We’ll just make another batch,” he promised, nibbling at Dick’s earlobe.

“Wasn’t- Wasn’t talking about that,” Dick groaned.

“I’ll make sure to clean it all out of you,” Jason whispered, licking a line from the bottom of Dick’s neck to his jawline. “You taste so good, you know that? The perfect birthday cake. I can eat it…” He nibbled and sucked at Dick’s neck. “I can play with it…” He thrusted a second finger into Dick’s ass. “And I can frost it however the fuck I want…”

Dick shivered at his words, arching back against Jason.

“You like that, Dickie?” Jason asked. “Me making you all dirty, inside and out? The best dessert all laid out, making the prettiest noises, decorated in the most delicious, decadent things. Mhm!”

A third finger.

“J-Jay, please, fuck me,” Dick whimpered. “I’m seriously going- going to come if you don’t fuck me right now!”

Jason reluctantly let go of Dick’s neck with one last loud suck. He pulled his fingers out of Dick’s ass and pressed them to Dick’s lips. Dick’s mouth dropped open obediently, and he sucked the leftover frosting off of his fingers.

The taste of the sweet, creamy frosting and the warm, rough feel of Jason’s fingers made Dick’s eyes roll back, and he sucked harder.

Jason watched him suck with blown eyes, entranced by the way Dick’s tongue moved, and how eagerly his body responded with just sucking on his fingers.

Jason used his other hand and lined himself up to Dick’s fluttering hole. Then, with a groan, he slowly started pushing in.

Dick gasped out, but he did not stop sucking on Jason’s fingers, determined to clean off all the frosting. He only let go when Jason bottomed out in him.

Then, Dick swung a leg over Jason’s head while still impaled on his cock and gave Jason an almost smug grin, when Jason’s mouth all but dropped open at the damn flexibility.

“Was in a- in a circus before I ran off and started my own bakery,” Dick said. “Still like to… do some tricks every once in a while though. Can also get into some freaky poses. I could… I could show you someday.”

Jason pulled out and slammed back into Dick. “I would- fucking- love- if you- showed me,” he said, thrusting into Dick’s ass each time. “You’re so fucking perfect, Dick,” Jason said, leaning forward so that his face was inches from Dick’s, at the same time, folding Dick’s legs back, nearly pressing the man in half.

Dick gave him a sweet smile. “Funny,” he gasped out. “That’s what- I thought- about- you!”

Jason chuckled darkly and pressed his lips to Dick’s again, kissing him sloppily. He pumped his hips faster as he did so, already so close.

Suddenly, he ripped himself out of Dick and pulled the other man down by his thighs. Dick fell to the floor rather gracefully, and Jason stroked his cock right in front of Dick’s face.

“Gonna frost your cake now?” Dick asked with a sultry smirk, an expression Jason had never seen on Dick's pretty face before.

“ _Fuck_ yeah,” Jason groaned.

Dick opened his mouth and let his tongue come out like a porn star would. He looked up at Jason with doe-like eyes, and with a loud cry, Jason came all over Dick’s face and even into his hair.

Jason came so hard he saw stars, and Dick licked up all the cum he could, even sticking his finger into the dollops over his eyes and licking his fingers clean in a perfect imitation of what Jason was doing earlier. It was fucking sinful.

“Mmm,” Dick said. “You should run this bakery with me. Your frosting is delightful, Jay.” With that, he ran his tongue over the sensitive tip of Jason’s softening cock. He gently took Jason’s cock into his mouth and cleaned it all off.

When he was done, he pulled off and gave the head of Jason’s cock a soft kiss. Jason grinned down at him.

“We’re not done yet,” Jason said. “Back up on the table, on your stomach. It’s my turn to clean you up.”

Dick quickly obliged. Jason spread his cheeks apart and wasted no time diving. He stuck his tongue as deep as it would go, reaching for all the chocolate and frosting that still coated Dick’s insides.

A few nibbles here, a rough thrust there, and Dick was coming, painting the surface of his metal table with streaks of his own cum. However, Jason continued licking. In fact, he did not stop licking until Dick had tears streaked down his face and he had climaxed another two more times.

Finally, when they were both exhausted, Dick was squeaky clean inside and out, the cakes had cooled, and the frosting was no longer cold.

Dick groaned as he slid off of his table and collapsed onto the floor, still naked, and leaning against Jason. “I’m going to have to sterilize everything again,” he groaned tiredly.

“Mm,” Jason hummed. “Maybe I’ll help you.”

“You’d better, you asshole,” Dick said without any malicious heat.

“And maybe we can use it once more before, hm? I find your whipped cream absolutely delicious,” Jason said. “And you make your own creamer, right?”

“Yeah,” Dick said, yawning.

“Maybe I’ll pour a heart onto your back and licked it all up,” Jason mused aloud.

“You- You noticed that?” Dick asked, blushing.

Jason laughed. “Dick, you’re as enthusiastic as a puppy every single time I walk into your bakery. And you think I haven’t seen the times you snuck an extra muffin or donut?”

“Oh,” Dick said. “I… do that with all my favorite regulars.”

“And how many favorite regulars do you have?” Jason asked teasingly.

Dick blushed harder. “One,” he admitted.

Jason pressed a kiss to Dick’s cheek. “You’re so damn adorable, Dickie,” he said. Then, he sat up with a groan. “C’mon, we’ve got to get a new batch of frosting going, right? And then frost the cakes, decorate, and get it transported to my house before the party.”

Then, it came crashing down on Dick that this was probably just a one-time thing. That Jason had only been lusting after his body, and thought Dick’s amorous feelings for him were naïve and cute.

He probably only offered to help with the cake to get a birthday fuck.

Dick flushed further as he pushed the thought out of his mind. He got to his feet, pulling his apron tighter around him.

“Aw, why so shy?” Jason teased, reaching around and squeezing Dick’s ass. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Dick blushed and said nothing. He hurried to the sink and washed his hands, scrubbing them under scalding hot water until they were red and tingled weirdly.

Then, he put his shirt and underwear on. He did not want to spend another minute squeezing into his jeans in front of Jason.

“Um, we should- we should get started on that frosting,” Dick said. “Then it will have time to- to chill.”

Jason smirked at him for a moment longer before following Dick’s lead and getting dressed again. He washed his hands as well, cursing when he felt the blast of hot water from when Dick used it.

Dick wiped down the tables as best he could, using a bit of sanitizing solution to erase the last incriminating evidences. He knew he was going to walk into the bakery tomorrow and wonder if he had dreamt it all.

Dick grabbed his serrated knife, carefully dumped the cakes out of their tins and started cutting them in half. He set the first layer onto the turntable.

Across the table, Jason worked to get another batch of frosting going. He hummed quietly to himself while making the frosting.

Dick finished cutting the cakes and set to whip up another batch of chocolate ganache as well. He set the chocolate onto the double boiler and set it to melt. Then, he took the decorations he had made the night before out of the fridge. They were golden swirls of made of special fondant – Dick’s secret recipe.

Dick was rather proud of his fondant, since it did not taste like any of the pre-made crap from the supermarket.

He had also added edible gold dust to a white chocolate and created interesting decorations to stick onto the cake. His favorite part, however, was the message, also written in chocolate, but alternating between gold and dark.

_Happy 24th Birthday, Jason!_

It was a work of art, if Dick could say so.

“Frosting’s done!” Jason called, snapping Dick out of his self-absorbed admirations. He brought the decorations out and took the frosting bowl from Jason.

“Great, I’ll just, uh, pop this into the fridge, and wait and hour… or so.” Dick put the frosting away.

He turned around to see Jason had brought the last cake out of the oven as well. Jason grinned as he tossed the mitts away.

“A tad burnt,” he said. “But salvageable, I’d say.”

Dick winced as he looked at the charred cake. What was supposed to be red velvet had turned to boiling black sludge.

“I… see,” Dick noted with a grimace. Then, he glanced at Jason, quickly looking down again when their eyes met. “If, uh, if you have to go set up or something, I can… I can finish the cake myself and just… send my delivery boy to deliver it when it’s done.”

Jason laughed and pouted. “What, don’t want me here anymore? Am I crowding up your baker chi?”

“N-No!” Dick said quickly. “I just… I didn’t know if you wanted to hang around for another couple hours when I’ll mostly just be cleaning up and… waiting.”

“I don’t mind a bit of chores,” Jason said, pushing up imaginary sleeves as he said so. He flexed his muscles and smirked. "Point me to the dish washing sink, and I’ll get all your dishes washed.”

“You seriously don’t have to,” Dick said quickly. “It won’t take me long,” he assured.

Jason stared at him, lowering his arms. “Dick, do you really want to get me out of here?” he asked.

Dick’s head snapped up, and he stared at Jason with wide eyes. Jason stared back, his expression blank, and his lips pressed into a thin line. Still, he was dreadfully handsome.

“I just thought- I thought you… would rather do better things than… hang around me… and bake stuff,” he muttered.

“God, you’re stupid,” Jason said. He stepped around the table in a flash and wrapped his arms around Dick.

Dick’s arms were pinned to his side awkwardly, and he was extremely confused as to what Jason was referring to.

“Dick, I would hang around you all day if I could,” he said. “Unfortunately, I promised my friends I would throw a birthday party this year. Speaking of…” He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a slightly crumpled red envelope. He stepped back and handed it to Dick.

Dick took it hesitantly.

“Open it,” Jason urged.

Dick slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the card inside. It was an invitation to Jason’s birthday party. He let out a small giggle. “I didn’t know 24 year olds made invitations for birthday parties.”

Jason smirked. “Well, I can’t say I’ve had a birthday party when I was younger. So if I’m going to have one now, might as well make up for it all.”

“Explains the decadent cake,” Dick said with a nod. Then, he looked back down at the invitation. “Jason, I…”

There was a little handwritten note scribbled at the bottom:  _Please come, Dickie. It would be the best birthday present this hopeless man can get._

Dick glanced up at Jason, who was rocking back and forth on his heels, almost like a nervously excited child.

“You really-” he started to say. Then, he bit his lower lip and smiled. “Yeah, okay,” he said. “I’ll come.”

Jason beamed. He stepped forward, closing the gap between them again, and tilted Dick’s head up for a kiss.

Dick melted up against him, maybe copping another feel at the marble-like muscles under that shirt.

Three hours later, they had gotten the cake to Jason’s house, and Jason explained that they still had a few hours before the party.

He dragged Dick into the shower, where Jason got another blowjob, and Dick had his ass eaten out for the fifth time that day. Jason let Dick borrow some of his old clothes, and he had to admit, they looked really good on Dick. But after a moment’s consideration, he made Dick take the pants off and put on the pants he had been wearing earlier that day.

It was quite a delight to see Dick struggle into them again.

The party was a huge hit, and the cake was the star of the show. Dick handed out several business cards, and received countless compliments on his handiwork. In addition to the bubbly champagne, the kisses and gropes Jason had been sneaking, Dick had a permanent blush on his face.

The last of the guests left well after midnight, and Dick had stayed to help Jason clean up.

There were still a few slices of cake left, to which Dick carefully stored away and put it in Jason’s fridge. He was just about to thank Jason for everything and take his leave when Jason dragged him into his bedroom.

They made out, mostly naked, on Jason’s bed for a long time, but they did not manage to go any further, since they were both exhausted.

Jason wrapped Dick up in his arms and pulled the covers over them. Dick did not have the heart to resist. He just burrowed deeper into Jason’s embrace.

“You know,” Jason said with a tired yawn. “This is the first birthday in a long time that I haven’t gotten completely smashed?”

“Hm, and why’s that?” Dick asked, his eyes already closed.

“Because,” Jason said softly. “I _want_ to remember how I ended up with such a beautiful man in my bed the next morning.”

Dick smiled. “That’s sweet,” he said. “I don’t think… I could ever forget… a beautiful face like yours… Jay,” he said, his voice getting quieter and quieter as sleep tugged at him more insistently.

“You’re such a sap,” Jason snorted quietly. He pressed a kiss to Dick’s forehead. “Good night, Dickie.”

“Happy… birthday...”

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard it was someone's birthday, and I remembered that I had this sitting in my drafts for a while now (this was supposed to be the first fic on this account lmao), so I finished it up, and ROUGHLY edited it, so I apologise for mistakes.
> 
> I hope you like this? I went with very common food kink stuff, like chocolate and frosting, because there's probably a greater chance you'll actually like that. I might get kinkier next time though, when I'm not writing for someone... Anyway.
> 
> Happy birthday! <3


End file.
